Broken Pasts
by wallflowerdoesntevencoverit
Summary: Gwynevere and Gravity Falls have one thing in common. The closer you look, the more you'll find and sometimes it's not for the best./No romance/AU after Gideon Falls/ ( Let me know what you think)


Gravity Falls was just a normal town and Gwynevere was just a normal girl. Both of these are lies, everything is more than it seems in Gravity Falls. You should do your best to remember that.

Moving back to her hometown without a say in the matter the summer before freshman year was not what she had intended on doing. It wasn't something anyone ever intended on doing, especially when your hometown was Gravity Falls, Oregon. She had been born there, but soon after her birth and the untimely death of her mother following, her father took her to Idaho. Now, they were moving back because her father was irresponsible and this house was the only one they didn't already owe money on. No one willingly stayed in Gravity Falls. There were only a few reasons one did so. You either, had no where else to go, were hiding from the law, or had some kind of ulterior motive. That was something that always rang true.

XoX

It was Gwyn's third day in the house and she couldn't take it anymore. She could hear her father down stairs, some sports channel on the television. The constant tick tick tick of her wall clock made her want to gouge her eyes out every second. She had to get out of that hell hole. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go down stairs and leave through the front door. She didn't want to disturb her father who was likely to be having a drink and probably a smoke. It was best not to grab his attention, it usually ended badly.

The window seemed like the best option as it had a big overgrown oak tree that was just close enough to the sill that she could safely make it down. Going with that option, she pulled on a long sleeve, light blue t shirt and a pair of jeans that definitely had some wear and tear in them. They were her favorite pair and she often wore them when she would go outside. She had always loved the outdoors, the smell of dirt and the feeling of it beneath her feet. Exploring made her days and she couldn't wait to look around Gravity Falls. As much as she didn't want to be there, she was going to make the best of it, see the silver lining. It was something she always tried to do.

Staring at her reflection, she pulled on some hiking boots and gave her reflection a thumbs up and headed out the bug ridden window sill, and down the beautiful oak tree. Landing rather ungracefully on her butt, something she did quite often, she glanced around. The nearest building seemed to be some sort of little shop. 'The Mystery Hack'. it was safe to assume it meant 'shack' and she made her way there. It looked like a real piece of trash, but there were people going in and out so it must have been good right?

Upon entering the rugged building, she inhaled the scent of cheap cologne, she recognized it, her father wore something similar, sweat and pine. Definitely an interesting mix, she'd give it the cash register was a ginger on her phone who looked about Gwyn's age. Avoiding confrontation, she glanced around again and saw a bigger dude on a ladder fixing something that seemed to be electrical.

Taking a deep breath she decided to look around the little gift shop. It very much resembled a gift shop that you would find in some fancy coastal area. It had a bunch of crappy stuff for rather steep prices. She definitely wasn't going to buy anything, but she was going to look around and have good laugh at some of the weird stuff whoever ran this was selling.

Stan Pines entered the gift shop hurriedly in an attempt to avoid Mabel's constant gibbering. What was she trying to explain now? Some unicorn sparkle thing? Whatever it was, he was doing his best to ignore it. Over the past few days, he hadn't been getting much sleep. He had been spending most of his time worrying about finding the books. Thirty years have past and he wasn't any closer than before.

Glancing around the shop he saw a young girl in the corner, just wandering around and looking at stuff. His immediate reaction was to tell her to get lost, buy something or get out, that he didn't have the time for people to just look. Right as his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened he noticed something. As she reached up to the shelf above her, her sleeve rode down, revealing bruises, a concept he remembered well. Suddenly, he was back in his old home being yelled at by his father whose grip was much too tight, calling him a knuckle head, a deadbeat. With a sigh he averted his eyes and his attention was sent back to Mabel. The girl wasn't really hurting anything yet, so he wouldn't say anything.

"Grunkle Stan, are you even liste-" he loud voice halted when she locked eyes with Gwyn across the gift shop. The curly, untamable blonde hair and striking green, almost yellow, eyes caught Mabel's attention. Who was this new girl? SHe looked like new friend material for sure. She looked about her age and so Mabel did what she did best, she socialized.

"Hi! I'm Mabel! I love your hair, it's like a pony's mane! What's your name?" Mabel asked loudly causing Gwyn to jump.

"Oh hey, my name's Gwynevere, but you can just call me Gwyn. I really like your sweater, did you make that? I wish I had the talent to sew." Socializing for Gwyn was very awkward. How does one accept a compliment really? And what do you say to a person who randomly starts talking to you? She seemed nice, this Mabel girl, and around her age too, but she was so much more outgoing than Gwyn herself that it was a little shocking at first. SHe awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for the next part of the conversation to start.

"Yeah, I did. I have a whole bunch more, wanna come upstairs and see?" Without waiting for a response. she tugged on Gwyn's arms, dragging her up the creaking stair of the shack to what appeared to be an attic. She was pulled to a halt at the door, thoughts interrupted by Mabel's voice.

"Dipper, I have a guest and we're coming in, don't be naked!" She said through the door, giggling slightly. Curious as to who else was up here, she followed Mabel inside.

"Mabel!" A boy, Dipper probably, said, obviously embarrassed at his sister's comment. Mabel approached the boy, still having Gwyn in tow.

"This is my twin brother Dipper, but i'm five minutes older, just so you know." Dipper grumbled at the reference to their irrelevant age difference.

"This is Gwyn, I found her downstairs in the Gift Shop just looking around. Do you see her hair and her eyes? Isn't she pretty Dipper?" Mabel asked, filing through her drawers, pulling out only the best of her sweaters, which of course were all of them. Dipper looked embarrassed having to admit a girl was pretty or say differently if he didn't think so, and chose not to respond, only nodding.

While Mabel was rifling through her closet, Gwyn spoke up.

"So Gravity Falls huh? What do you guys do for fun around here?" She inquired, curious as to what they spent their time doing in such a boring town.

"Nothing much-"

"Go mystery solving and defeat Bill." Both twins spoke at the same time. It was obvious Dipper didn't want to share exactly what they did, but Mabel already liked the girl and went ahead in told her what they really did, much to Dipper's displeasure.

"Who's Bill?" Gwyn questioned, "his name just sound familiar is all." Dipper and Mabel shared a look. She probably just knew a guy named Bill, there was no way she had any confrontation with the triangle creep before. They had just defeated him and Gideon, but there was no way she had known Bill.

"Just this crazy oversized Dorito, not a big deal." Mabel said, brushing it off as if he was nothing. Little did she know Bill was just waiting in the shadows, watching mabel and dipper while he regained his strength. He wasn't done with Gravity Falls yet. Not even close. None of them knew that. They couldn't exactly feel the impending doom. Ignorance is bliss.

"So, how old are you guys?" Gwyn asked, looking at both Dipper and Mabel's side of the rooms, noticing how different they were.

"Twelve, how about you?" Dipper said trying to be nice even though he really just wanted her to leave so he could think about Bill. The creepy triangle had taken up a lot of his mind lately even though they only met him for a short time in Grunkle Stan's mind a few days ago. It wasn't that he didn't like her, she seemed like a nice girl, but he was just paranoid.

"Fourteen." was her immediate response to the question of her age.

"Wow, you're so old.." Mabel said in awe. She was kidding,but really, Mabel thought all teenagers were old. Dipper on the other hand was jealous.

"Cool." was all he said, but on the inside he was envious that she was older, even if it was just by a couple years. He felt that maybe if he were older, he could date wendy, have Grunkle Stan's approval that he so desperately wanted, even if he wouldn't admit to to himself, and maybe he'd even be able to solve the mysteries better, as crazy as it seemed.

Gwynevere was an observant child. She could tell that Mabel never wanted to grow up, she'd probably rather be ignorant and happy, while Dipper wanted to grow up too fast, informed but sad. Two opposite sides of the spectrum of life, but she could tell the main similarity of the two would keep them together and that was their unbreakable bond as twins. It made her wish she had a sibling, but unfortunately, her mother died after her birth and she didn't think anyone would want to get with her dad at this point. He was sort of a terrible person; she'd always thought he could be redeemed though, go back to the sweet happy father he had been when she was just a little girl. She pushed her thick glasses farther up onto her face. She'd always had terrible eyesight. Apparently her ancestors hated her guts because she was blind as a bat without them.

Staring at the clock, she figured it was about time to leave, so after having another conversation with Mabel about her awesome sweaters and giving Dipper a slight wave, she didn't think he liked her all that much yet, but then again he did seem like a rather cautious person so she didn't take it personally. After telling the twins she'd see them tomorrow or maybe later in the week she left the room telling the two she remembered the way out and not to worry. Stairs and a door are not rocket science.

Shutting the door she immediately ran into someone. With an oof she fell on her butt for the second time that day and stared up at who Mabel and Dipper described as their 'grunkle Stan'. Embarrassed as he just stared at her, she got up quickly and apologized.

"I'm so so sorry! My name's Gwynevere Patterson, by the way. I- I'm sorry I really should watch where i'm going!" She nervously scratched the back of her neck, blushing at how much of a klutz she pushed up her glasses again, annoyed at how easily they would slide down her nose. They had been her mother's, apparently they had the same level of blindness.

"Alright kid, whatever." Stan brushed her off and headed to his room while she made her way out the door of The Mystery Shack quickly, still feeling the pang of embarrassment.

Heading to his room, Stan knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight either. He had a lot to think about.


End file.
